


Winter Wishes

by EbbyChan (Selene_LeBeau)



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_LeBeau/pseuds/EbbyChan
Summary: Just a brief snapshot of Fallon and Hasil's winter morning.





	Winter Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own no one but Fallon. All the rest of the clan are property of WGN (or were :'( )

The temperature on Shay Mountain had been steadily dropping since the autumn hunt had ended, but this morning things had changed drastically, this morning marked the first snowfall of the year.

Faintly Fallon shivered beneath the heavy quilt topped with a thick fur which had been gifted to she and Hasil on their wedding day by Lil Foster and G'Win. As the wind howled outside, the little red head snuggled up to the wiry male by her. "Want me ta start a fire?" Hasil asked softly as he felt cold feet pressing against him.

"If'en you don't mind," Fally murmured back, burrowing deeper. "I can get breakfast started then."

With a shivering sigh, the Farrell male hauled himself from the warmth of the bed and slid his feet into his boots before heading for the door. A blast of icy air mixed with flurries of flakes rushed into the small cabin as Hasil opened the door, wasting no time he had an armful of wood, cut during the spring and summer, and was rushing back inside toward the fire pit.

From the bed, Fally watched the fire spark, catch, then blaze brightly filling the cabin with warmth. Only once her breath was no longer visible did the redhead rise to dress. From the doorway a low whistle escaped from Hasil as he made his way towards her with a devilish smile. "Hasil? Just whatcha thinkin'?"

"Oh nuttin', pretty lady," the wiry male grinned with his hands behind his back. Once Fay turned her back on him to put the pot of oatmeal on the stove he struck, landing a snowball down her blouse causing the redhead to shriek.

" **Hasil Farrell**!" Fallon's eyes were wide as plates as she whirled round on her laughing husband. In a flash Fallon removed the food from the stove and lunged at Hasil with a roar of laughter.

With no other choice but to catch his wife, Hasil held her tight, grateful that her knives were locked away. "Lil mad Fay?" he chuckled holding the hellcat away from his face.

"Just what do you think?" Fallon's groping hand found the knob of the door, throwing the pair off balance and landing them in a snowdrift with Hasil pinned beneath his wife. In a flash the redhead's hands danced up and down his ribs, under his arms, hitting every ticklish nerve she knew.

Laughter rang out as both sat up gasping in breaths of icy air until their lungs hurt. "Inside before yer breakfast freezes," Fay grinned.

"Suppose so," Hasil panted, drawing her closer and burying his face into her neck, sighing contently.

Slipping free Fallon extended a hand to haul her husband to his feet, listening to the faint crackle of snow as the sun struck back at it. Despite the cold, the pair lingered in the doorway, staring out at the stark landscape, each wearing a small smile as they let themselves get lost in their private thoughts. Finally Fally broke the quiet, whispering, "If they could ust see it, to know this peace."

Sadly Hasil nodded, wrapping an arm around her slender waist. "If they could just grasp the beauty maybe – maybe then they'd leave us be." she sighed gazing upwards to the parting clouds.

"It's a nice wish Fay," he murmured, leading her inside to the fire, not bothering to dash this dream on the rocks of reality, not on such a perfect day.


End file.
